


Two is worse than one

by TangentQueenOfDragons



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Crack, Funny, Gen, Shepard can't sing, seriously just crack, well i laughed anyway lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentQueenOfDragons/pseuds/TangentQueenOfDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two Shepards decide to entertain themselves, much to the annoyance of the rest of the crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is worse than one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> Just a silly little idea I had when swapping Shepard headcanons. Maria belongs to me, Gina belongs to Vorcha_Girl

Docking for short amounts of time was always tedious. Two hours was not long enough to actually leave the ship, but it was long enough to get very bored.

They had been docked for about twenty minutes when Maria started tapping on the table with her fingers, tunelessly at first, then tapping out the rhythm to an old song she had loved since she was a teenager. 

Gina recognised the tune immediately and smiled. She glanced around the room to see that most of the crew were already looking frustrated by the tapping. She exchanged a mischievous smirk with Maria, who nodded at her.

“ _And I thought I’d made it clear  
But you were never one to take a hint.”_

Garrus groaned at the sound of Gina’s horrible warbling, and Liara mumbled to the goddess to give her patience. The two Shepards tried to keep their faces straight.

 _“I’m headed to the stars_  
_To make my mark on the night sky_  
 _Can’t stay here anymore_  
 _There’s a universe calling to me_.”

James was grimacing and Tali contemplated taking off her mask and letting the bacteria take her.

_“I’ll make a home in the night sky  
And when you look out, maybe you’ll see me.”_

Javik looked like he was seconds away from a killing spree. Joker didn’t know whether they should try to stop him or just let him pull his gun and put them all out of their misery.

Maria started tapping louder, and Gina sang louder in response.

_“When I dream, I see places I’ve never been  
And I want to go there.”_

Kaidan looked longingly at the airlock. EDI wasn’t sure why she wanted to shut herself down, but she did. Desperately.

Maria bit back a laugh as Gina took a deep breath for the high note.

_“The niiiiiiight sky is calling me!”_

“Curse this cycle!” Javik yelled, kicking his chair and storming out of the room. The rest of the crew eagerly followed him, leaving Maria and Gina in hysterics. 

Two Shepards were so much worse than one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I laughed a lot writing this. I think I needed some crack, haha  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
